U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,555 describes a switch comprising an actuation pusher that is movable in the horizontal plane of the component-bearing plate and which actuates a release element mounted on an upper face of the component-bearing plate. The switch also comprises a lever that is mounted in a hinged manner relative to the component-bearing plate which converts the horizontal action on the pusher into a vertical action on the release element. According to that document, when the pusher receives a large-amplitude action, for example in the case of an impact, all the action is transferred to the release element, which risks badly damaging the release element.